Tyler O’Neill
Tyler Lee O'Neill was the handsome tech-savvy ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson, and accomplice in her various sundry misadventures. Tyler is killed off-screen in the first few minutes of the pilot, but his remains aren't found for some time yet, making him the primary suspect in Nina's murder, and those that follow it. Tyler was held responsible for the murders, with a manhunt out for his arrest no less. The ruse is finally put to an end when his remains are found... in two separate places... Tyler thought he would be the one to break Nina's heart and Nina bet she could tame Tyler and then crush him. They were both very aware of this, but that’s what made it so interesting and so hot. However, there’s more to Tyler than playing the role of alpha male without a cause. Deep down, he is as sad as the rest of the losers at school. As an orphan, living in a town where everyone else seems so perfect, Tyler feels out of place. Tyler was considered a person of interest as witnesses saw his car outside Nina's house on the night of the murder. His headless body eventually turned up, and The Killer made it appear that he had died in a car accident. As more murders began to occur, it became apparent to many that Tyler was one of the victims, and not Nina's killer. As such, Tyler is the first victim of The Killer to die in the series, and the first off-screen character to die overall. Personality Born as a brave and beloved person, Tyler is extremely loyal to his friends. However, in Pilot, he appears to be a cold-hearted Bad Boy who videotapes Nina Patterson viciously tormenting Audrey Jensen during lunchtime. However, Tyler remains loyal to his friends, always doing his best to keep them out of trouble and to make the best decisions for the himself. Tyler is calm and collected most of the time but is easily angered and has no remorse in beating up people he thinks deserves it. However, he does usually act in a friendly and warm-hearted manner but is hard to reason with when is angry. Tyler is very tolerant and farsighted, having no problems with people of other ethnicities or sexual orientation. Tyler is tech-savvy smart -- a head-strong and skilled tactician. He has extensive knowledge of the area within George Washington High School, and as such must remain stern and smart to keep on terms in areas surrounding Lakewood. Scream: Season 1 Pilot During lunchtime at George Washington High School, Tyler and Nina Patterson sit with Audrey Jensen, teasing and bullying her. Nina's forcefully and ruthlessly shoves a corndog into Audrey's face and mouth, almost suffocating Audrey to death. Meanwhile, Tyler whips out his phone and videotapes the cruel incident. After lunch ends, Tyler is in his black Chevelle, and stares at Audrey then drives Nina to her house. That night, Tyler drops Nina at her house, and Nina excitedly gloats about Audrey's video going as well as she thought. However, being desperate to have sex, Tyler sexually asks Nina to come inside. Nina resets him. Shortly after driving away from Nina's property, Tyler is murdered by a mysterious person. Later, Tyler's severed head splashes into Nina's hot tub. Aftermath In the Lakewood General Hospital, Emma Duval, Audrey Jensen and Noah Foster discover Tyler's decomposed severed head. Scream: Season 2 Village of the Damned In a flashback on the night Tyler dropped Nina Patterson off at her house, he drives out of Nina's property, turning around the corner, he spots a mysterious person walking alone. Tyler asks the person if they needed a ride. The person jumps in the backseat, and Tyler briefly talks to them. In a flashback, the person lunges at Tyler, putting their arm around Tyler's neck, head-locking him. Tyler fought back with all his might. He kicked and punched. The attacker grabbed Tyler by the neck and threw him head-first into the steering wheel. The killer brought his knife up and swiped it down, quickly dragging it across Tyler's throat, slicing his throat open. Tyler's eyes widened as she brought his hands to his neck. Blood spattered out of the open wound every time Tyler tried to take a breath. He slumped in the seat, gargling on his blood as he choked on it. The Killer then strikes the knife into Tyler's slit open neck, and began digging it even wider, severing his head off his body. Appearances Trivia * Tyler is the first victim in the entire series. ** Killed by Michael Bennet. * In Pilot, Tyler appears callous but really wants Nina to become a loving and good person, like him. * Get to see more of Tyler than the original version of MTV Scream. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Lakewood Residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Evil